Calex (untitled)
by ShowerOfCunts
Summary: ONE!SHOT story on Alex Russo and Cat Valentine. for my Calex shipper readers. but open at your own risk...
1. Chapter 1

**Couple: Calex (Cat and Alex)**

**Disclaimer: I seriously do not own wizards of victorious so no need to sue me k?**

**A/N: THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR ALL OF MY AWESOME CALEX SHIPPERS READERS SO HOPE YALL LIKE IT HAHA. BTW PLEASE ANSWER THIS...G!P OR NOT?**

**UNTITLED (bc i cant figure what to name it, oops. ideas are welcome)**

* * *

**PART 1-**

"Alex"

"Go away" the brunette mumbles in her state of sleep burying her face even deeper into her warm and soft pillow

"Alex"

The voice calls once again but the brunette just ignores it before it becomes louder

"What the fuck" the brunette says half asleep and slightly annoyed

The brunette decided to ignore it nonetheless by falling back asleep again, just as she thought she has found her peace her blankets were ripped off of her welcoming her to the cold air. She yelp bolting upright and glaring at the disturber

"What the hell" she seethed

Teresa rolled her eyes at her daughter's everyday routine "you have school, get ready" with that said the Latina woman walked out the front door of the girl's bedroom

Alex heaves a loud sigh as she flopped herself backward onto her bed closing her eyes letting her fogged sleep brain clear up before a smile came gracing her lips knowing it's another day that she'll see her girlfriend.

With that thought in mind the brunette girl quickly shot out of bed and raced toward her joint bathroom for a shower

**/**

Alex smiles as she rounded a corner where she knew she will find the person she was looking for, as she turned the corner that had lockers lined up she stopped in her track and watched the main of her affection organizing her locker

The brunette grinned gracefully before stalking toward her, she stood slightly leaning against the locker arms crossed over her chest before clearing her throat

"Oh god!" The other girl said hand over her chest "Alex you scared me!" She sighed in relieve

"Sorry about that ma'am but I couldn't help but admire you from afar, your beauty is really magnificent" the Latina said with a posh accent

Used to her girlfriend's antics the other girl giggles shoving Alex slightly

"Your such a dork" she joked with a wide smile planted on her lips, she had the best girlfriend in the world

"True but I'm your dork, so" she shrug slightly with a wink

"Yes you are" the other girl turned to fully face Alex before beckoning her toward her with a finger

Alex smirked as she leaned toward her girlfriend who wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck before pulling her in for a kiss

The two forgetting where they were deepens the kiss, getting lost in each other as lips grounded against lips

"Ahem!" A throat clearing came breaking the two lovebirds away to face they interrupter

"You know once, just this once I would actually love to walk these halls and not see you two eating each other's faces off" the new comer says with a pointed look

"Hello Michelle, feeling bitter this morning are we?" Alex says taunting the other girl "not that your never not bitter" she adds with a smirk as the blue haired girl glared at her

"You two sickens me" Mitchie adds sending a glare toward the other girl next to Alex

"Don't glare at my girlfriend like that Michelle" Alex says talking a protective stance to said girl by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to her

"Stop calling me that!" The blue haired girl seethed and Alex smirked

"But it's your name, isn't it?"

"It's Mitchie!" she exclaims before storming off angrily

"Bye Michelle" Alex calls toward the girl who turned around and flipped her off "you too sweetheart" she calls just as the girl walked out sight before turning to face her girlfriend who was looking at her disapprovingly

"What?" The brunette asks as her smiles drops slightly

"Why do you always have to provoke her?"

"Provoke her? Baby she started it" Alex was quick to defend herself as her girlfriend quickly shut off her locker

"I have to get to class" then walked away without so much as a goodbye to Alex

"But, it was hilarious! Cat!" Alex calls running after the girl

She caught her by the waist as the other girl squeals at the unexpected move before being turned around

"I'm sorry I promise to not provoke her anymore, forgive me?" Alex pouts with her bottom lip slightly sticking out and her eyes wide and adorable

"Your lucky your cute" Cat says before kissing the girl's pout away

"Cute? Baby I'm fucking sexy" she wriggles her brows as Cat shook her head stepping out her arms and walking off "or we could go with cute" Alex calls before running after the girl taking her hand into hers as they walked off to Cat's lesson

**/**

"Hey guys" Cat smiles as she placed herself in front of two her best friends

Both girls looked up and smiled at the girl

"Hey Cat, what's up?"

"Um I-"

"Oh my god are you glowing?" Tori immediately interrupted

"What? I'm not-"

"You are you so are!" The brunette exclaims

"She is?" The third girl said

"No Jade I'm not" Cat says "Tori I'm not"

"You so are" Tori mumbles

"Anyway what's up?" Jade asks "everything ok with you and Alex?" She adds already plotting a plan to destroy one Alex Russo if she so as much as heard Cat say the girl wasn't treating her right, Cat was like a sister to her and if Russo dare mess her up she will mess her face up and everything that is Alex Russo

"Yes Jade" Cat says protectively, knowing Jade and Alex's history Cat always finds it in her to defend her girlfriend whether Jade got all protective "Alex is the perfect girlfriend" she sighed dreamily

While Jade rolled her eyes Tori smiled bashfully at the girl knowing exactly how she feels

"Then what's the problem?" Jade finally asks remembering what they were talking about

"That's just it!"

"I'm not following" Tori says looking at Jade then Cat

"Well if you two stop interrupting I would actually tell you" she says pointy at the two who blushed embarrassment

"Sorry Cat, process"

"Well I think" she pause "I think I'm ready" she finally let's out

"Oh my" Tori says with both shock and excitement

"Ready for what?" Jade asks as both girls face palmed

"Really?" Tori asks facing the slightly confused girl who shrug genuinely not having any idea "honey she's ready as in you know ready"

"Ohhhh!" Jade trails before her eyes wides "oh!" Then exclaims finally understanding "are you sure? I mean aren't you rushing into this? I mean you just started dating for a few weeks" she rants eyes wide

"Almost a year and yes I am sure" Cat says annoyed at Jade

"Sweetie I think your sister from other mother is just worried that your getting into this too soon" Tori says trying to explain her girlfriend's rant

"Exactly!" Jade exclaims still in freak out mode

"I know Tor but I'm really sure about this, I want this I'm-"

"Is it Alex? Is she pressuring you?" Jade says interrupting Cat

"No, Alex has no idea about this and like I said before she's the perfect girlfriend who's very patient with me"

"Then-"

"Because this is something I want Jade"

"You do realise this isn't just something that you can do and if you don't like you can undo it right? Once you give yourself up to Alex that's it Cat"

"I know that, don't you think I do" she sighed "look this is my decision ok and I'm here because I wanted you guy's advice so"

"We'll be happily glad to help you" Tori says with a smile "wouldn't we Jade?" She nudged her girlfriend who grumbles under her breath

"But Cat you still a little baby, you can't be thinking about this" Jade pouts

"I'm 17, same age as you" Cat pointed out with an eye roll

"But your just a baby" Jade repeats ignoring Cat's statement

The red hair fixes her with a look before facing Tori "Tor?" She asks desperately biting at her button lip

"Don't worry Cat, we'll help you" Tori says glaring at her girlfriend before flashing a smile at the red hair

A few rows away from where the trio sat stood an angry blue haired girl. She quickly shoved the book she had in her hand before picking up her school bag and storming out the library

She was in a mission .

**/**

Mitchie rolls her eyes as she glances down at her wristwatch then back at the person she has come to see up the stage in annoyance

Shane glides across the stage in style glancing down where Mitchie was and winking at the girl who rolled her eyes at him

As the music fades away Shane smiles charmingly toward the giggling girls on the side of the stage who squealed happily before the music student throws the sound check guy his microphone before walking toward Mitchie

"Well well, Mitchie Torres. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He smirked and Mitchie wished to slap that smile off of his dumb face

"I need a favour" the blue haired girl starts standing up from her sit and approaching Shane

"What's in it for me?" He asks luring at her as he looked her up and down admiring her very nice short dress

A slap to the back of his head jolted him up

"What the fuck!" He cries

"My eyes are up here idiot" she glares as Shane grins

"Sorry your just too sexy" he's eyes glazes over once again

"I need you to help me with something" ignoring his comment she repeated her earlier statement

"Fine but I'm not doing it for free, you gotta give me something in return"

Mitchie sighed as much as she hates making a deal with the devil she had no choice "what do you want?"

"Simple, you" Shane says walking up to Mitchie's person space

The blue haired girl reaches out a hand and places it on his broad chest stopping his administration

"Not gonna happen dude" then pushes him back "think of something then get back to me, by the end of today" then she walked away

"What did Mitchie want?" Nate, Shane's younger brother asks as he stood on the stage

"Don't worry about it man" Shane replies going back up the stage

"She's not your average girl man, Mitchie is cruel" Nate adds to which Shane smiled at

"Oh believe me I know" he says looking at the double exit door where the girl just left at "that's why she gets me fired up" he adds before moving back to grab his microphone leaving his bother confused

**/**

It was lunch time at Baltimore High school for gifted kids as students sat near they friends, others sat alone either from not having someone to sit with or wanted to be alone

"What are you doing after school?" Alex asks her girlfriend as she carried both the hers and the girl's tray of food as they moved to sit with they friends

"I think I'm going to Jade's house to work on our small play we have to put on Monday" the red haired reply

"Shoots, I wanted to hang out" Alex pouts as they reached the table

"Sorry baby, tomorrow?" Cat promised flopping down in front of Tori

"Hey guys" the musical student smiles up at the two nudging her girlfriend to do the same

Both Cat and Alex took a sit as the brunette placed her girlfriend's tray in front of her

Jade looked up from Tori nudging her to see the newcomers "hey Cat" she smiled at the girl then turned to the brunette "Alex" then glared, to the Art and Media student's confusion

"Jade are we still meeting up at yours to go over the play?" Cat deciding to butt in seeing the glare aimed at her girlfriend

"Yeah but I gotta drop Tori home first, is that ok?"

"That's fine"

"I can drop you off if you want?" Alex offers and the other girl gave her a smile

"Alex your coming to the play?" Tori asks as she slaps Jade's hand away playfully from her tray

"Ouch" the dark haired girl whines

"Of course, front row" she looked toward her girlfriend gave her a kiss on the cheek

"You guys make me sick" Jade grumbles

"Oh shush, they adorable" Tori gushes leaning on Jade while smiling wide at the couple in front of her

**/**

"What's your favour" Mitchie says as she cornered Shane just between break for the last class of the day

"Hello to you too Mitchie" the boy grins as he smooths down his shirt that the girl had in her hand making it wrinkling

"I'm not here for small chit chat, what's your favour" she repeated with a hard voice

"What do you want me to do anyway?"

Mitchie pause taking in Shane's features seeing confused and mischievous adores his face, clicking her tongue inside her mouth she fixed him with a hard look

"I want you to use your contacts to help me break up Alex and Cat" she said no ounce of hesitation

"Um why?" Shane asks confused

"Can't you just do it without asking questions" she growls

"No, if you want me to destroy someone's relationship the least you could do is tell me why" he says stubbornly and Mitchie gotta admit she liked it

She groans out loud "because I can't get back with Alex if she's still with little miss red now can I"

"But you dumbed her?"

"That's besides the point ok!" Mitchie sighs in annoyance "look are you going to do it or not?"

Shane thought of it, he does love seeing others miserable knowing he's the source of it but then on other hand if Alex and Mitchie get back together then he can't make a move. Hmm this was hard

"Shane!" Mitchie snapped tired of waiting

"Fine fine, I'll do it"

"Good-"

"On one condition" he smirks at her and she fell the need to punch his face

"What?" She seethed as if she can make a deal with Shane without him actually not asking anything back in return

"You, me, a date. This Friday night. Take it or leave it Torres" ok correction, Mitchie did punch Shane's stupid face

**/**

After punching Shane, Mitchie had gone to her last class of the day and now after the blue haired was on stage trying to work out a choreography for her new song she was working on.

Being the best musical protege of the school Mitchie worked harder and whenever she has time for herself she's working. She knows it in her heart when producers will come during the school performance she will get picked to become a big star that she had no doubt

"Nice moves" she quickly jumped into her skin at the new voice, turning around she smiled at the intruder

"Alex, what are you doing here" she asks as the other girl moved along the stage

"Well I had a deal with Josh, the light dude and now I'm owning up to it by fixing the stage lights" Alex says pulling out the necessary she needs for the lights

"You?" Mitchie chuckles "what do you know about stage lights?"

"More than you know about dancing Michelle, that's for sure" Alex taunts before she exclaims out loud "ah! Look at that guess I was right" she smirked at Mitchie doing a little dance as the stage light up with bunch of different colours

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll be out my way"

"Wait, can you help real quick with a dance? Please Alex" she begged seeing that the brunette was about to protest

'It can't hurt, I mean she's being nice' she thought before placing the bag she brought with her down "alright then, show it to me"

Mitchie squeals before she walked behind the curtain and comes back with a chair "sit" she instructs and the brunette sat down as she watched Mitchie walk off toward the side of the stage before music started playing

"Um Mitchie?" Alex questions confused as she listens closely to the song playing and watch as the other girl stalks toward her like a predictor would to its prey

"Whoa" she exclaims as Mitchie climbs up on her throwing both legs to her side, her face so close to Alex's

The brunette leans far back away from the girl's face as Mitchie dances on her

She climbs down and Alex sighed in relief only to have her grind her ass on Alex's crotch before turning around and fussing with the brunette's hair messing it up so it looks wild

She trails a single finger down Alex's face as it reached her neck Mitchie softly placed her soft lips on the soft skin and that did it

"Get the fuck off of me!" Alex practically threw off the chair as if it burnt it

"What?" Mitchie asks trying to hide the smile from her face as Alex glares at her

"You will never change Mitchie, ever" before storming away even forgetting the bag she brought with her

As the auditorium doors closes behind a fuming brunette one blue haired was left with a satisfy smirk on her face

**/**

Mitchie growls as she came face to face with the one person she couldn't stand. Cat Valentine. The girl was busy putting away her books inside her locker to even notice Mitchie, she's probably waiting for Alex to drive her home. Yuck.

Smirking the musical protege stalked toward her

"Cat is it?" She says trying to play dumb

Cat in question jumped at the sudden interruption before turning to face the new comer

"Um yeah" the red hair says in confusion, she obviously didn't count on Mitchie Torres to talk to her, the girl had always disliked her for some reason

"Hm I don't see what's the fuss is about" the blue haired said looking the other girl up and down with a raised brow

"Excuse me?" Cat says astonished at the girl

"You heard me I mean I can't possibly understand what Alex sees in you, it's really a puzzle to me"

"Ok I dunno who the hell you are-"

"The girl that's about to slap you up if you don't lower your tone with me" Mitchie says stepping up to Cat's person space

"What's your problem?"

"You! Your my problem. Do you really think Alex could ever like you?" Mitchie chuckles "I feel sorry for you I mean once Alex realises who she really wants and dumbs your ass who's gonna take you up for pity charity?" Mitchie says malice in her words

The red hair held in her emotion refusing to let the other girl see her break down "just remember you dumbed her" with that say Cat quietly walked away leaving Mitchie to glare at her from behind

**/**

"There you are, I thought we agreed I'll drive you to Jade's house" Alex says just as Cat was about to catch the school bus "what are you doing?" she asks confused staring up at the yellow bus

"Taking the bus and going home" Cat answers sniffling a bit

"But why? You know I can drive you" Alex says confused to what changed between lunch to now

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend" Cat glares to Alex's confusion

"Your my girlfriend, Cat what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone Alex. Go be with Mitchie isn't that's what you want" taking Alex's shocked silence to slip away and quickly inside the bus

"Cat!" Alex calls just as the bus drives off

**/**

"What the hell is your problem!" One Alex Russo boomed annoyed as she cross the auditorium where Mitchie was sat at the Piano

"Nice to see you too Alex" Mitchie says pretending to not have heard the brunette

Alex growls as she forcefully turned Mitchie to face her

"What did you say to Cat!" She growls to Mitchie's assume by

"Nothing" she shrug "that isn't the truth" she adds smirking

"Your unbelievable you know that"

"Unbelievably hot you mean"

"Your so full of yourself we done Mitchie, a long time ago! Over! Get over yourself and over me"

"Well that's just asking me to do the impossible"

"I'm not playing around Mitchie, stay the hell away from me and my girlfriend because believe me when I tell you the next time you try and mess with my girlfriend's head it won't end so well with you" Mitchie gulps at the seriousness of the girl's face and her words before Alex stepped away from her

"I wouldn't try anything funny if I was you Torres" Alex calls before walking away

An angry Mitchie reaches for her phone before dialling angrily

'Hello?'

"Do it"

**Tbc...yeah I decided to make it two!shots so the next one will have the smut and be the end. Peace. ****G!P OR NOT?**


	2. Chapter 2 (thank you)

**A/N: wow appreciate all the feedback a lot, you guys are amazing seriously. Funny how y'all wanted Calex and when I give it to you, you want Malex, smh judging y'all lol. Ok here's the final chapter.**

**Title: I don't fucking still don't know**

**Couple: Calex (mention of Malex plus minor Jori)**

**Rated: M**

**Enjoy...**

"Thanks for the ride mum" the red haired says as she kissed her mum on the cheek before getting out the car

"Have a wonderful day sweetheart" the older woman says smiling softly at her daughter who blew her a kiss in return before turning to walk toward the big school entrance

Normally on Mondays Cat would get a ride from Alex but since she was still giving the girl the cold shoulder she asked her mum to drop her off and plus she wanted to come early to get a few last practice before the big play which takes place after school

As she walked the deserted hallways heading toward the auditorium her feet stopped in they wake at the sight before her eyes

Standing in front of her was her girlfriend with the girl that Cat now deemed as a bitch, in lip lock. Alex's tongue was practically down Mitchie's throat as she held the blue haired girl against the locker, her arms pinned above her head as Alex dried humped her

Cat was frozen in place in shock 'this can't be happening' she felt her heart break into million pieces as her girlfriend finally disentangled herself away from her ex and looked at her with a smirk. Both smirking at her

"What's the matter Catherine" Alex says as Mitchie giggles as she hugged Alex from behind and traced her tongue along Alex's ear before taking her earlobe in her mouth and sucking on it

"Alex what are you doing? Why are you letting her kiss you!" The red hair finally snapped out of her shocked demanded wide eyes

"Oh I'm just doing what you asked me to, getting my girlfriend back" Alex replies with a smirk still in place and Cat finally let herself cry

"But I-I love you" her voice cracked as she watch Mitchie roll her eyes

"Boohoo Valentine, did you really think Alex loved you? Aww poor poor gullible little girl" with that the blue haired turned toward Alex and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss

"No, no, no" Cat cried as both girl laughed at her, they laughter before distance by the minutes as a beeping sound replaces it

Brown eyes finally flashed open in an alert, taking in they surrenders Cat realized she's very much in her bed and that the beeping noise was her alarm clock, reaching a hand toward the annoying sound she slammed her palm against it shutting it off

'Its just a dream' she breathed just then another noise filled her bedroom but this time it was a different sound and Cat identify it as her phone alerting her of a incoming text

She reached for the device next to her alarm clock, opening the text

'Morning beautiful, am I allow to pick you up for school or still mad at me ?'

Cat smiled at the text before typing out a reply to Alex telling her she'll get a ride from her mum to which Alex replied with a sad face and Cat 'awwed' but didn't text her back instead decide to start getting ready

_It was only Friday._

**/**

"Hey man" Alex looked up from her sculpture to see Nate standing there with a smile

"Sup" with a nod she went back to what she was doing

"What are you doing?" the boy asks his brows frown in confusion

"I'm making a sculpture of me and Cat" she says with a beaming smile toward her some what friend

"Wow that's" he pause to look for the right word "talent?" He ends with an appreciation smile

Alex rolls her eyes "I'm trying to be romantic and hopefully she would stop being mad at me, she hasn't spoken to me since yesterday" the brunette explains with a small pout as she puts the final touches. she isn't deemed as the most talented art student in the school for no reason

At only seventeen her works are already being put in display in art galleries and being brought

"I like it" Nate says with a quiet tone

"Anyway, I'm worry about Shane" Nate finally says with a frown

"Why? He's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle himself on whatever sticky situation he manages to get himself into" Alex replies with a roll of an eye. Shane was never her favorite person

"That's just it. The situation being Mitchie Torres, I mean I'm not one to exaggerate but she made a senior cry! A senior Alex!" Nate exclaims clinging to the girl's arm

"Ok one, ouch!" the art and media student winch pulling the curly haired boy off of her arm "and two, yes Mitchie can be a bitch at times but not cruel" Alex says with a chuckle

"What is Shane doing with her anyway?"

"That's just it, last night Shane got a called from Mitchie but he was unavailable so I answered and she must of thought I was him because she said 'do it' then hanged up, like do what?"

"Shane and Mitchie are planning something together?" Alex asks almost in alert

"Yeah I guess but what I-"

"Nathaniel what's your brother's specialty?" Alex asks cutting the music student off and ignoring his glare at the use of his full name

"I don't know" Nate shrugs "he pretty much likes messing up with people here and there to get what he wants why?"

"And Mitchie likes messing with people to get what she wants" Alex says almost connecting the puzzle

"I'm not following" Nate says confused watching Alex rush around the art room to clean her work station

"Ugh would you keep up! They both planning something to mess with someone" Alex says almost in frustration 'as if I don't have enough on my plate right now'

"Ohhhh" finally understanding his friend's point the boy says "but who are they trying to mess with?"

"Cat" Alex says before running out the room without another word to Nate

"I'm still confuse" Nate says scratching his curly head in thought

**/**

"Hmm" Mitchie hummed the last lyrics to her song before smiling brightly "alright guys that was amazing! We'll run it over again but for now take five" the girl says as she walked toward the table with refreshments and took a bottle of water

"What are you up to" the girl jumped as she was whipped around and pressed against the refreshment table

"Oh Alex, I see you still like it rough" the music student says with a smirk to Alex's annoyance

"Knock it off Mitchie, what the fuck you and Shane are planning?" Alex seethe as she held the girl by the shoulders

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Stop playing dumb! I told you to stay the fuck away from my girlfriend"

"And for some reason you're the one here man handling me and accusing me of nothing"

"Don't mess with me Mitchie I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what?" the other girl boomed "oh right nothing, now get off of me!" she pushed Alex off of her as she tried to move pass Alex

"Are you sure it's Cat the one I'm trying to mess with?" was whisper against Alex's ear before she moved back up on the stage leaving one annoyed Alex Russo.

**/**

"Hey"

"Jesus! Alex!" Cat says hand on her chest "you gave a heart attack" the red hair glares as Alex smiles sheepishly

"Sorry babe, um you haven't seen Mitchie have you?" The brunette asks as the red haired girl rolled her eyes

"Yeah of course" Cat mumbles annoyance lace to her words "no Alex I have not seen your girlfriend" she spat before she made to walk pass Alex

"Whoa whoa, wait Cat. That's not why I was asking" halting the girl midway "look I think Shane and her are planning something and it's making me uneasy not knowing what it is and plus it's Shane combine with Mitchie. Nothing good would come out of that" Alex explained satisfy when she saw her girlfriend sigh 'that's a good or bad sign?'

"I just don't understand why she's trying to sabotage us. I mean she did dump you, so why can't she just leave us alone?"

"Um yeah about that" Alex starts sheepishly as Cat glares at her

"What?"

"You see, the thing is. Mitchiedidntdumpmeidumpedher"

"What?"

"Mitchie didn't dump me I dumped her" the brunette says hesitantly not wanting the other girl to get upset with her

"What do you mean you broke up with her?" Cat screech glaring at the other girl "of course it all makes sense now" she mumbles under her breathe before pacing about in the room

"What does?" Alex questions confused

"The whole trying to sabotage us. She still has feelings for you and she wants you back!"

"Yeah, except I don't want her back nor have any romantic feelings for her. My feelings are 100% to you Cat"

Cat sighed before facing Alex "prove it" as the brunette stares at her I'm confusion, Cat uses that moment to walk away from Alex

'Wtf is that suppose to mean'

**/**

"Watch where I'm going!" Cat instantly flinch at the voice

"Oh he-hey Mitchie, I didn't see you there I'm sor-"

"Of course you didn't stupid." Mitchie seethe cutting the girl off with a glare

"What's your problem!" Cat finally asks sick and tired of the blue haired girl's attitude

"I mean I have done nothing to you but yet you always puts me down even when I'm nothing but nice toward you, you still-"

"Oh blah blah" Mitchie once again interrupted the girl who looked annoyed at her "do you ever shut the fuck up? Because seriously I don't know how Alex puts up with your annoying little whinny voice. Just shut up!"

"You know what Mitchie? Screw you!" Cat seethe angrily "maybe if you weren't such a bitch or bitter you would actually be consider a human being and people would actually wanna approach you and you would actually have friends instead of trying to desperately to sabotage other people's happiness so you could have your own"

Mitchie laughed, like a full bellyache laugh at the girl's face "you think I want Alex? Why the fuck would I want her? And believe me if I did I would have her in a heartbeat" the blue haired said with a smirk

"Yeah right! Is that why your going through desperate measures to get into her pants? Seriously Mitchie it's pathetic. She dumped you for a reason, just get over it already and move on"

Mitchie looked taken back at the girl's word

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh I know, I know damn well. So just stay the hell away from my girlfriend!"

"Um what's going on here?" Both girls turned toward the voice to see an uncomfortable looking Alex standing there

Cat smirked toward Mitchie as if saying 'watch this bitch' before walking toward Alex

"Nothing babe" then crashed her lips with the brunette's in a searing kiss before pulling away with a pop then looking back at Mitchie again who looked upset, angry and pissed off

Alex was too love struck and dazed to notice anything that was even happening around her

Cat then smirks at Mitchie again, the look itself said 'she's mine bitch, back off' before turning toward Alex once more

"Take me home" was whispered in her ears and that snapped the brunette out of her trace as she fell Cat trail one finger down her clothes covered arm

"What about school?"

"Oh fuck school" and Alex almost cum hard at the word her girlfriend let out. Cat almost never swore and when she does. It was sexy as hell which is why Alex didn't hesitate in taking the girl's books and walking toward the school exit with one thought in mind

'fuck last period' not even acknowledging a crushed looking Mitchie behind as they left.

**/**

"Is this really happening?" Alex asks once the red haired girl's front door closed shut

Ca giggles, winking at the brunette before taking her by the wrist and pulling her up toward the stairs

"But your mum-"

"She's at work, relax" Cat soothed stopping in her track to kiss the girl's lips before continuing on her way

Once they reached the comfort of her bedroom, Cat kicked the door closed behind her with her foot and wasted no time in capturing Alex's lips with hers

Feeling her girlfriend's lips on hers the brunette instantly calms down from nerves before kissing her back.

The kiss started out slow and tender before the two picked up the pace and started exploring every inch of each other, letting they tongue taste each other

"You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to" Alex pants feeling her whole body radiate with heat

"I know but I want too" Cat smiles pecking Alex before pulling away "so shut up and kiss me" the red hair says playfully unbuttoning Alex's shirt before yanking it off of her making the art student chuckle

"Easy there tiger" Alex joked and Cat playfully pouts so Alex bents down and kisses her lips

As she went to pull away the red hair pulls her back by placing her hand behind Alex's neck and letting the kiss get deeper

The two lovers knelled in the middle of Cat's bed lips locked, limps tangled with each other, both had they clothes off except for they undergarments and bras

Alex finally pulled away and reaches her hands slowly behind Cat's back, and unhooks her bra strap then letting the material fall off the girl's chest

Alex's eyes then trails off down Cat's chest and she felt her mouth watered and her dick harden at the sight of her girlfriend's not small or big but normal round perky breast with dusky nipples and just stared, memorized.

Cat feeling the girl's unmoving eyes on her chest, she felt self-conscious and reached to cover her chest but Alex reacted fast and pulled away her arms

"No, don't. They beautiful" she looked deep into brown eyes "you're beautiful" before closing the gap between they lips for a small peck

Cat blushes at the girl's word then let out a gasp at the feel of Alex's hand on her beast

The brunette started massaging Cat's boobs with gentle hands before pinching the nipples between her thumb and finger making the other girl let out a deep moan and push her chest out more toward Alex's magical hands

"Oh god Lexie, more" she moans and Alex took the opportunity to bring her mouth down and close her lips around the dusky nipple while her hand kept on massaging the other one boob

The brunette kept her attack on Cat's boobs for a few minutes switching between the two to suck, lick, bit and pinch driving the other girl crazy before pulling her mouth away but kept on playing with the other breast she then used her free hand to trail down the girl's underwear

She slowly slipped a hand inside the girl's panties before running a finger on the wet folds making both moaned at the feel. Cat at the feel of Alex's fingers touching her center and Alex at feeling her girlfriend's wetness

She took the pleasure in moving circles against Cat's bundle of nerve making her scream in pleasure before flicking her folds around parting her pussy lips and inserting one finger before she started moving slowing in and out

"Oh shit! That feels so good" Cat moans feeling Alex's hands all around her body even if she was just fingering her and touching one of her boob

Alex not wanting the girl to cum just yet pulled her hand out, placed a fierce kiss on Cat's lips before laying the girl on her bed and pulling off her underwear only to be meant with a nice shaven pussy. Alex bent down and left a butterfly kiss on her centre

Cat tries thrusting up her hips to get some sort of contact to her aching centre but it was a fail as Alex quickly moved out the bed, she whined once she realise Alex was teasing her by slowly stepping out her final piece of clothing.

"I swear to god if you don't hurry I'm gonna take care of myself" the red hair threatens and Alex grins throwing her bra somewhere in the room before pulling her boxers down

Cat's eyes widens at the sight of the girl, finally seeing her fully naked for the first time. At seeing her girlfriend's reaction, Alex smirked, looked down at herself and literally patted her dick that stood proudly strain and hard oozing with pre-cum seeping on it's head, it looked red and pain.

Cat licks her lips because the girl had a nice dick, it wasn't scary. It was smooth and long with veins running along the side, a few pubic hair adored around and the testicles looked so beautiful that she just wanted to reach over and touch it

Cat snapped out of her stare once she saw her girlfriend come close to her and settle herself between her legs but the red hair had another plan in mind and pushed Alex down as she climbed on top of her.

"I always wanted to ride you to the sunsets" she whispered softly into Alex's ear taking the lobe afterward and sucking on it.

Alex groans as she feels the girl on top easing herself onto her dick, the girl was so tight, that's understandable being her first time, and Alex felt like she was gonna bust right then and there. She thanked the heavens once Cat settled in and her whole dick was swallow by Cat's pussy

The girl whimpers quietly on top of her and Alex rubbed her back smoothly

"It's ok, I love you. I'll never hurt you" she said reassuringly watching Cat shut her eyes tight to adjust to the feeling of herself being stretched

After a moment she felt her girlfriend start moving slowly at first, hands laid against Alex's chest as she continues moving slowly. Once adjusted to the feel, Cat picked up the pace and the two started breathing hard as the bed squeak under they weights

"Oh god, shit shit" Cat pants as Alex took the liberty of playing with her boobs, twisting the nipples between her fingers.

Once all she could feel was pure ecstatic, picking up then pace and bouncing hard onto Alex's dick as the brunette held tight onto her waist to keep her in rhythm

"Oh god oh god" Cat groans feeling Alex's cock thrust into her hard and fast with each bounce feeling herself getting tired so Alex flipped them over and slammed into her deep. The red hair let out a thrilled screamed scratching at Alex's back

"Fuck!" The brunette groans feeling her girlfriend's nails dig against the skin of her back but the pleasure was way too much to care as she felt Cat's walls clamping on her dick and her thrust became sloppy by the seconds and she knew she was close

So she trailed her hand down Cat's centre and flipped her bundle of nerves as the red hair out let out a scream of pleasure before coming hard against Alex's dick.

Once Alex felt Cat cum she too followed as the red hair's pussy walls chocked on her dick. She cum spilling her semen inside the girl then proceed to ride out they orgasm

After a few minutes of pure ecstasy, Alex rolled off Cat and placed herself beside her as they lay there in silence apart from they heavy breathing

"That was-" Cat started breathlessly

"Yeah" breathed Alex back "I know"

Once they calmed down from they high Cat rolled onto Alex's side and snuggles into her. Alex's arm automatically went around her and held her close, kissing the top of her head

The two sat in a comfortable silence before something drowns on Cat

"Lexie" the red hair says uneasily

"Yes beautiful" Alex replies too caught up in her sex high to notice the girl's nervous voice

"We didn't use a condom"

And just like that Alex's eyes widens onto the side of a tennis ball with one thought in mind

'Shit'

**End **

**/**

**Yay! Holy shit I did it. I finished the one!shot. Not that great but I satisfy my Calex shipper readers out there that wanted this. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are awe (wait for it) some, awesome! ;).**

**I'll see you next time on PG not this story bc it's dooooone. I'll see you on the next chapter of PG. Stay safe. **

**Oh btw, I made a twitter acc for my stories, like I'll post story process and update info and such so if you wanna check it out it's "fanfic_stories" peace y'all.**


End file.
